wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanist Doan
| faction= Combat | instance = Scarlet Monastery | relatives = Felicia Doan (presumed), Lynnia Abbendis (speculated daughter?) }} Arcanist Doan is a level 35 elite (level 37 elite prior to patch 2.3) human located in the Athenaeum section of the Scarlet Monastery. Background He is the keeper of the Monastery's library; a guardian of the arcane that the Scarlet Crusade is rumoured to distrust. Yet he is indeed a trusted official of the Crusade, keeping a vital key (The Scarlet Key) that grants access to Scarlet operations across the Plaguelands. Arcanist Doan believes that arcane magic is the only way to rid Lordaeron of the Scourge. Before joining the Scarlet Crusade, he was presumably a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand in much the same position, as he can be seen during the meeting of Commander Mograine, the two paladins Tirion Fordring and Lady Abbendis and the two priests Fairbanks and Isillien in the Old Hillsbrad instance of the Caverns of Time, wearing the same tabard as the other members of Mograine's circle of trusted friends. As evidenced by the silver coin he has thrown into Dalaran's fountain, Doan has a crush on Abbendis. He may be related to Felicia Doan, an Undercity trades good vendor, but this is only because of the name similarity. He may be the father of Lynnia Abbendis as he is the only known person who wanted a love relation with Brigitte Abbendis and Lynnia's father is unknown. He is also mentioned in The Schools of Arcane Magic - Abjuration for his Arcane Bubble spell. Spells and abilities *Silence (Silences all enemies around the caster in a 10 yard radius.) *Detonation (High damage AoE spell. Deals fire damage. 6 second cast spell.) *Arcane Bubble (Shields the caster for 8 seconds, making him immune to all attacks and spells.) *Arcane Missiles *Polymorph Strategy The one thing to watch out for is his Detonation spell he uses when at half-health. This can inflict HUGE amounts of damage to the targets. All Mages should use Fire Ward, if available, and cast Dampen Magic on the rest of the party. His Detonation spell can be avoided if you move out of line of sight, so if you tank him near the doorway, you can just move out of line of sight. He will cast it at 50 percent health just after he casts Arcane Bubble. Doan also uses an AoE silence which can severely limit healers and casters. Due to the relatively small size of his room, the only way for a caster to avoid its large AoE easily is to stay in the corridor, in which case the tank must take care to keep himself and Doan in the casters LOS. He also Polymorphs a target, so make sure that your priests and paladins dispel it. Druids can shift out of polymorph, Shaman have grounding totem for Polymorph, Paladins can bubble out of it, the polymorph cast can be Counterspelled. Overall, this encounter is pretty simple. Quotes *Aggro: You will not defile these mysteries! *Casting Detonation: Burn in righteous fire! Loot Doan is a popular solo-farming target for Enchanting Rogues and Druids, as there is no stealth-detection on the mobs leading up to him, and he can be engaged without any adds. External links de:Arkanist_Doan Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Arcanists Category:Scarlet Monastery mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters